homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is a 1992 American Christmas family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes and directed by Chris Columbus. It is the second film in the ''Home Alone'' series and the sequel to the original 1990 film Home Alone. The film stars Macaulay Culkin in the lead role as Kevin McCallister once again, while Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern reprise their roles as the Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv respectively. Catherine O'Hara, John Heard, Devin Ratray, Kieran Culkin, Gerry Bamman, Tim Curry, Rob Schneider, Dana Ivey, and Brenda Fricker are also featured. Home Alone 3 followed in 1997, Home Alone 4 followed in 2002, and Home Alone: The Holiday Heist followed in 2012. Culkin and the rest of the cast did not appear in any of them. Plot One year after Kevin was mistakenly left at home during the McCallister family's Christmas vacation in Paris, the family gathers at Peter and Kate's home to prepare for their vacation this time to Miami, Florida, of course. Kevin feels resentful of this trip, because "there's no Christmas trees in Florida." Kevin goes into the bathroom to get his tie as his Uncle Frank sings in the shower. Frank catches him and angrily tells him to leave, threatening to "slap him silly." At the school's Christmas concert, Buzz humiliates Kevin during his solo in front of the whole audience, causing a furious Kevin to retaliate against Buzz by delivering a swift chop to him, which in turn causes a domino effect that brings down the entire pageant. A large wooden Christmas tree is knocked over as well, crashing down on the pianist that makes roll off the platform, much to her discomfort. Because of this, upsetting Peter and Kate. Later, back home, Buzz apologizes to Kevin and the rest of the family, but Kevin refuses to accept Buzz's apology or apologize to Buzz for hitting him. He also reiterates his disgust with the family's decision to go to Florida for the holidays and, as he puts it, "spending Christmas in a tropical climate." He then goes up to the third floor. After berating Kate, he wishes that he had his own money so he could go on his own vacation by himself and have the best time of his life, to which Kate reminds Kevin that his wish to be alone came true the previous year, so his wish to go on vacation alone might come true again this time, to which Kevin replies in an angry, agitated tone, "I hope so!" The next day, the McCallisters sleep in due to Peter accidentally unplugging the radio clock the night before while looking for his charger. They rush through the airport to make their flight, and Kevin stops while getting batteries for his Talkboy. As his family makes their flight, Kevin sees a man who is wearing the same exact color suit jacket as Peter and follows him toward a flight to New York City. In the rush, he drops his boarding pass and explains the situation. He is then boarded, unaware that he is on the wrong flight. As the plane starts to move, Kevin asks a man if he has ever been to Florida, but the man speaks French in reply. Peter reassures Kate that they have nothing to worry about during this trip. Kevin ends up in New York with his father's travel bag and wallet, wondering where his family is. His family and his luggage arrive in Miami. When the family realizes that Kevin did not make the trip to Miami, Kate laugh for a few seconds, then yells out "KEVIN!", and faints. Kevin soon realizes that he is actually in New York City and is alone, much to his preference. He engages in sight-seeing around the city. His parents go to the police in Miami, reporting Kevin's absence. The police tell the McCallisters they will pass on the report to the police in Chicago, believing he would not be anywhere else. Meanwhile, Harry and Marv, – now christened the "Sticky Bandits" by Marv – have made their way to New York as well, after recently escaping from a prison in Chicago during a riot on a fish truck and plan their next scheme. On his way to the Plaza Hotel, Kevin encounters a "Pigeon Lady" in Central Park and runs from her. While crossing the street, he bumps into Harry, and Marv has a run-in with a Model, who slaps him for touching her purse. Kevin goes to the Plaza Hotel, which he had heard mentioned on a game show the night before, and checks in, pretending to be on vacation with his father, using Peter's credit card from his wallet. The Miami police tell Kevin's parents that there is no sign of him in Chicago. Peter then realizes he does not have his wallet and that it must be in Kevin's possession. The police tell them they will be able to find Kevin's location if Peter's credit card is used. Kate believes that Kevin doesn't know how to use a credit card. As he stays over, Kevin discovers an indoor swimming pool and has ice cream while watching Angels with Even Filthier Souls, a sequel to Angels with Filthy Souls from the previous film. The film's shooting ultimately startles him. That night, the concierge of the hotel's staff, Mr. Hector, checks in, suspicious of Kevin. However, Kevin fends him off by a clown balloon in the shower as Kevin plays a recording he managed to capture of Frank in the shower. The McCallister family reaches the run-down Villa De Dolphine, which Frank comments did not look as bad on his and Leslie's honeymoon. Kevin looks through his father's address book and finds that his uncle Rob lives there and decides to potentially stop by his home. Kevin looks out his hotel window and says goodnight to his mother as she does the same in Florida. The next morning, Kevin goes to the hotel lobby, where Hector wishes to apologize for supposedly walking in on his father's shower. However, Kevin tells him that his father has already left. Hector then looks through the hotel records and checks Peter's credit card as he discovers that it has been stolen. The hotel provides Kevin a ride through New York in a limousine, as well as his very own cheese pizza, Coca-Cola to drink and the movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Hector finds that Peter's credit card has been reported stolen, much to his delight. At an ice skating rink, Marv and Harry plan to rob a toy store, deciding that nobody would expect it. Kevin arrives at Duncan's Toy Chest as Marv and Harry perform reconnaissance there. Kevin meets the philanthropist owner, E.F. Duncan, who tells him the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will go to the children's hospital. After Kevin donates some money, Mr. Duncan suggests that he take a pair of ceramic turtledoves from the store's Christmas tree as a gift. He then instructs him to keep one and give the other to someone else, as a symbol of friendship. Kevin leaves the store and runs into Harry and Marv, who then chase him. During the chase, Kevin manages to lose the bandits by making them slip on necklace beads. He retreats to the Plaza Hotel, but Hector suggests handing Kevin over to the police, who has discovered the credit card is stolen. Kevin fends off the hotel staff by playing Angels with Even Filthier Souls, making them believe that an armed guest has opened fire in the hotel. Kevin flees the hotel, only to be recaptured and kidnapped by Marv and Harry. Marv takes his ticket and notes that he is on a round trip to Miami and told him that he got on the wrong plane, and Harry rips his ticket, thus making it so that Kevin could not get back home to Chicago or to Miami with his family. They plan to get their revenge on Kevin for sending them to prison a year ago. Then, Marv reveals their plan to rob the toy store, which Kevin tape records with his Talkboy, before goosing the lady that Marv met the day before, making her strike both Harry and Marv, and, in the process; she allows Kevin to thank her for saving his life before he escapes in the back of a hansom cab. The bandits lose him and figure that he is no longer a threat to them, as he isn't home. In Miami, the McCallisters watch a Spanish dub It's a Wonderful Life, clearly having a terrible time there due to the rainy weather. Suddenly, they receive word that Kevin has been located in New York by tracking Peter's credit card and is at large with Peter asking if the police still have Kevin. Kate tells everybody to pack up and that they're going to New York. Using his father's address book, Kevin locates the home of his Uncle Rob, only to find the door locked and the home vacant and undergoing renovation, as Uncle Rob and his wife are still living abroad in Paris. While wandering the streets, Kevin gets scared of some homeless people, two prostitutes, and an intimidating taxi driver when he attempts to get a ride. Finally, Kevin goes into Central Park, where he encounters the Pigeon Lady again. He attempts to run, but gets his foot caught; she frees him, and Kevin apologizes for being scared of her. The two watch a Christmas concert in a loft above Carnegie Hall, where the Pigeon Lady tells Kevin about how her life has fallen apart and how she dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park, leading to her current distraught and homeless state. He promises to be someone she can trust, and she says not to make promises he could not keep. While walking the streets, Kevin stops at the children's hospital and waves to a sick child, giving him a look of compassion. Remembering what both Mr. Duncan and Marv said, Kevin decides to stop the bandits from robbing the store and rushes back to Uncle Rob's home. There, Kevin uses renovation materials to set up a series of booby traps throughout the home. The family arrives at the Plaza Hotel and confront the staff for letting Kevin check into a hotel room in the first place, and letting him escape after making the "discovery." Kate decides to go out looking for Kevin, despite the protests of Peter and Mr. Hector, while the latter gives the family a complimentary suite. Before she leaves, Kate slaps Mr. Hector for allowing Kevin to escape and his warning that "there are hundreds of parasites out there armed to the teeth", and he advises her, "Do bundle up. It's awfully cold outside.", which she takes seriously. Kevin arrives at the toy store in the middle of the heist, and makes a seesaw using a board and bucket and photographs the two in the process of the crime before finally setting off the store's security alarm by throwing a brick tied with a note to Mr. Duncan through the store's window, shattering it and triggering the alarm. Harry then runs out the window and steps on one end of the seesaw, but before he can warn Marv not to step on the other end, Marv does exactly that, sending Harry into the flying to the air and causing him to painfully land on the roof of a parked car nearby. As Kate gets a taxi after searching for Kevin by herself, Harry and Marv chase Kevin to Uncle Rob's house. They ask him to just throw down his camera and they promise not to hurt him. But instead of his camera, Kevin throws four bricks at Marv from the rooftop. As Harry goes around the back, Marv goes to the front door and pulls on the knob, which is attached to a rope tied to a staple gun that ends up firing into his butt, crotch, and nose. Harry tries getting into the home via the fire escape, but finds that Kevin has made the ladder slippery with Monster Sap Soap, causing him to fall. Marv pulls the staples out and kicks the door open, but then falls through the open floor and lands in the basement. Harry kicks open the side door, causing a bag of tools to drop its contents on his head. Marv comes to and slips on the floor covered with the Monster Sap Soap, slides into a shelf of paints, which fall on him. Harry gets up and cautiously makes his way through the house. Marv frees himself from the shelf, covered in paint. He goes to a nearby sink to wash himself off, but Kevin has hooked it up to an arc welder, giving Marv an electric shock. Harry enters the bathroom and turns on the light, which also triggers a blowtorch, setting his head on fire. He puts it out in a toilet bowl that happens to be filled with kerosene, causing a small explosion in the home. Marv, recovering from the shock, pulls a rope and tries to climb it, but ends up pulling a hundred pound weight bag of cement mix onto his head. As Harry checks his teeth after the explosion, Marv climbs a stack of furniture to try and get back on the upper floor. As he reaches the top, the stack falls down, leaving him hanging. Kevin moves past them and Harry chases him up a ladder, which breaks under his weight. Marv climbs the rest of the way up and goes to Harry's aid. The bandits go on the stairs, anticipating paint cans. However, they do not expect the iron bar Kevin swings at them, sending them back to the basement, where the bar lands on them. They make their way out with an improved stack of furniture. As Kevin taunts them, they reach the second floor and try the set of stairs to the third floor. The doorknob pulls down a tool chest that crushes them. Kevin goes to the roof and climbs down a rope. The bandits reach the roof and Marv tries throwing a brick at Kevin, but misses. They climb down the rope, but Kevin, having soaked the rope with kerosene, lights it on fire, causing them to fall. Kevin reports the bandits' location to the police, telling them to "look for fireworks." Kevin flees, but the bandits catch him when he slips on a patch of ice and take him to Central Park. The Pigeon Lady intervenes and pelts the bandits with birdseed, prompting pigeons to swoop down on them and swarm them. Kevin flees and sets off fireworks that he bought earlier to signal the police, who arrest the bandits and discover Kevin's photographs and tape recording to use as evidence against them (which explains Kevin's refusal to give into the bandits' demands to throw down his camera, as the evidence would've been destroyed). At the toy store, a police inspector finds Kevin's note and gives it to Mr. Duncan, who discovers Kevin's role in stopping the bandits. Kate looks for Kevin in Times Square and informs two police officers. While speaking with them, she remembers Kevin's fondness for Christmas trees and requests a ride to Rockefeller Center. As Kevin wishes for his mother to return, Kate's intuition proves correct, as she then observes Kevin in front of the Rockefeller Center's Christmas tree. The two embrace and apologize to each other before heading back to the Plaza as Kate explains that, like Kevin, the family didn't like the palm trees in Florida either. A truckload of gifts comes to the Plaza Hotel the next morning as a reward for Kevin foiling the robbery, and Buzz suggests that if it hadn't been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and gifts in the first place. Thus, he decides to let Kevin open up the first present as a sign of reconciliation. While everyone else is opening their presents, Kevin runs out into Central Park to give the Pigeon Lady one of the two turtledoves Mr. Duncan gave him and reaffirms his promise to be her friend. They smile at each other and then embrace. Shortly after, Kevin's room service bill from his original stay at the hotel is delivered to the suite. Buzz receives it, examines it, and then shows it to Peter, who then suddenly yells, "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" prompting Kevin to immediately run back to the hotel. Cast *Macaulay Culkin as Kevin *Joe Pesci as Harry *Daniel Stern as Marv *Catherine O'Hara as Kate *John Heard as Peter *Devin Ratray as Buzz *Hillary Wolf as Megan *Maureen Elisabeth Shay as Linnie *Michael C. Maronna as Jeff *Gerry Bamman as Uncle Frank *Terrie Snell as Aunt Leslie *Jedidiah Cohen as Rod *Senta Moses as Tracy *Daiana Campeanu as Sondra *Kieran Culkin as Fuller *Anna Slotky as Brooke *Tim Curry as Mr. Hector *Brenda Fricker as Pigeon Lady *Eddie Bracken as Mr. Duncan *Dana Ivey as Ms. Stone *Rob Schneider as Cedric the Bellman *Leigh Zimmerman as Fashion Model *Ralph Foody as Gangster *Clare Hoak as Gangster - Dame *Monica Devereux as Hotel Operator *Bob Eubanks as Ding-Dang-Dong Host *Rip Taylor as Celeb #1 *Jaye P. Morgan as Celeb #2 *Jimmie Walker as Celeb #3 *Patricia Devereux and Almee Devereux as Contestants *A.M. Columbus and Joe Liss as Skycaps *Teri McEvoy as Agent#3 *Patricia Devereux as Contestant #1 *Aimee Devereux as Contestant #2 *A.M. Columbus as Skycap O'Hare #1 *Joe Liss as Skycap O'Hare #2 *Teri McEvoy as Agent #3 - NY Gate/O'Hare *Ally Sheedy as Ticket Agent (New York) *Harry Hutchinson as Ticket Taker *Clarke P. Devereux as Ticket Taker *Sandra Macat as Flight Attendant *Venessa Valentino as Flight Attendant *Andre Lachaumette as Man on Plane *Rick Shafer as Peter Look Alike *Rod Sell as Officer Bennett *Ron Canada as Cop in Times Square *Cedric Young as Cop in Central Park *William Dambra as Arresting Cop in Central Park #1 *Mark Morettini as Arresting Cop in Central Park #2 *Fred Krause as Officer Cliff *James Cole as the Security Guard *Donald Trump as Donald Trump *Warren Rice as Doorman *Thomas Civitano as Plaza Marketing Director *Daniel Dassin as Waiter *Donna Black as Health Club Woman *Abdoulaye N'Gom as Bead Vendor *Peter Pantaleo as Airport Van Driver *Michael Hansen as Airport Van Driver *Michael Goldfinger as Limo Driver *Mario Todisco as Cab Driver *Clarke Devereux as Evidence Specialist *Anthony Cannata as Sergeant in Toy Store *Eleanor Columbus as Little Girl in Toy Store *Karen Giordano as Streetwalker #1 *Fran McGee as Streetwalker #2 *Leonard Tepper as Sleeping Man *Kevin Thomas as Geeky Kid *Al Cerullo as Helicopter Pilot Edited for Television When aired on Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Fox, NBC, AMC or ABC Family, some scenes were edited like: *Same thing as original film: Kevin says "I'm down here, you morons!" and ''"''I'm down here, you idiots!" instead of his original line "I'm down here, you big horses' ass!" *Marv shouts "YOU KID!" and then attempts to throw a brick down to Kevin, instead of "SUCK BRICK, KID!!!" *Kevin says "Yeah, with me being beat up on" instead of "Yeah, with me getting crapped on". *When Fox Studios and ABC Family aired the movie in 2001 after 9/11, the scene featuring Kevin on the top of the World Trade Center is edited out. *The television version has about 20 minutes of the film cut out in small instances to run in the time slot of 2 hours plus commercials as the film is exactly 2 hours long. For the full version to be aired on TV, it would probably last 2 and a half hours. *The scene where Marv is hit with the last three bricks is cut, showing only the scene where Marv is hit with the first brick. In addition, the scene where Marv gets stapled, removes the staple from his nose, and the tool chest scene are also cut. *In 2014, scenes featuring Donald Trump is removed in Canadian broadcasts. Trivia *The McCallisters flew out of O' Hare International. *American Airlines product placement two of their Boeing 767's. *Michael Jackson visited Macaulay Culkin on set. *This is the only known Home Alone movie to feature a U.S. President. *''Home Alone'' and this film both featured scenes from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *This is the only Home Alone movie where the child is not at his actual house. *The scene where the McCallisters are at Miami International Airport was actually shot at Los Angeles International Airport. *Two U.S. Presidents are referenced in this movie: Donald Trump and Herbert Hoover. Donald Trump is briefly seen when Kevin is looking for the lobby in The Plaza Hotel and Herbert Hoover is mentioned during one of the scenes in Kevin's hotel room. *Kevin was on the observation deck of the South Tower of the World Trade Center. *In some airings of the movie, they cut out the scene with Kevin at the World Trade Center due to 9/11. *Macaulay Culkin was paid $4.5 million to star in this movie, the biggest paycheck ever to an 11-year-old kid. *Several of the cameras froze during production of the film because it was so cold. *This movie was actually shot at the Plaza in a Central Park suite. The phone number given for the Plaza in the movie was an actual working number. *All of the children who appeared in the toy store scene were allowed to take their favorite toy home as part of their salary. While it did not actually work, Macaulay Culkin was allowed to keep the Talkboy. *The only Home Alone film to feature real snow. A snow machine was used for certain scenes but a blizzard engulfed the set before the shoot, providing more snow than anticipated. *The swimming pool scene was shot at the Four Seasons in Chicago, Illinois because of the fact that the Plaza Hotel doesn't have a swimming pool located on-site. *In Home Alone, Kevin watches a movie called Angels with Filthy Souls. In this sequel, he watches that film's sequel, Angels with Even Filthier Souls. *Entertainment Weekly had a doctor analyze what the actual effects of the injuries to Harry and Marv would be. Bricks to the face would have caused "at best, brain damage, at worst, death." *After one scene, Macaulay Culkin asked Joe Pesci why he never smiled. Pesci told him to shut up. At the time, Pesci said, "He's pampered a lot by a lot of people, but not me. And I think he likes that." *Kevin's room service bill indicates that he ordered two chocolate cakes, six chocolate mousses with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream topped with M&Ms, chocolate sprinkles, cherries, nuts, marshmallows, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, whipped cream, and bananas, six custard flans, a pastry cart, eight strawberry tarts, and 36 chocolate-covered strawberries. *A real version of the Talkboy, the tape recorder Kevin plays with in the movie, was created by Tiger Electronics shortly after the film's release (along with its pink-and-purple counterpart, the Talkgirl). *The scene when the man sitting next to Kevin on the plane starts speaking in French is translated into Spanish on the DVD's French audio setting. *The airport scenes were exponentially more difficult to shoot than the first film, because not only did they have to stay operational during filming, but Macaulay Culkin's new-found celebrity required extra protection for him from fans and paparazzi. *Director Chris Columbus admits on the audio commentary for Home Alone. This film was "to some extent" a remake of the first film. *The hotel operator with whom Kevin makes a reservation while pretending to be his father is played by Chris Columbus' wife, Monica Devereux. *The toy store - "Duncan's Toy Chest" - is named after the executive producer Duncan Henderson. The toy store itself is the film's version of an actual New York City store, FAO Schwarz. The exterior of the store is that of the Rookery Building in downtown Chicago, Illinois. *The carpeting was removed from The Plaza lobby for one scene so that Macaulay Culkin could slip and slide on the floor. Plaza owner Donald John Trump liked it so much, he never replaced it. *John Candy was at one point going to do a cameo in this movie. *The address of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's house that's being renovated is 51 West 95th Street. This address is on the Upper West Side, a half-block from Central Park. *In the original film, Marv says "Kids are a-scared of the dark." In the sequel, he says almost the same line when Kevin goes into Central Park, changing only one letter and saying "Kids are a-scared of the park." *Macaulay Culkin's younger brother Kieran Culkin played the role of the bed-wetting cousin, Fuller, in both films. *Not once during the original film and this movie have Harry and Marv ever called Kevin by name. They did not have the need to do so despite the fact that they only knew the names of his parents from the details of the first film. All that Harry saw at the beginning of the first film was a whiny kid who was pitching a fit. The bag that Kevin is holding in front of Duncan's Toy Chest only has the last name and initial on it. *McDonald's made Happy Meal commercials themed with the movie, after its unsuccessful Batman Returns (1992) market, earlier that same year. *Macaulay Culkin was living with his family in Manhattan at the time of production. *Catherine O'Hara was worried that her character was not trying hard enough to find Kevin. Scenes were added to show her concern. O'Hara said she practiced her "guilty-sad" face at home. *Coca-Cola products make several appearances in the film, including in the scene where Kevin rides a limousine, and when Kevin's cousin Fuller wakes up at the Plaza Hotel. Notably, Pepsi products appeared in Home Alone. *The tape recording used as evidence against the bad guys was or is a TDK C-90 Type II tape. *Buzz's pet spider has never appeared in this movie because everyone takes a vacation to two different places New York and Florida, it could be possible that his pet spider could've died or got lost somewhere because of Kevin's mess he made while climbing Buzz's shelf from in the last movie. *In the first film, when Marv steps on the Christmas ornaments bare-footed while sneaking through Kevin's living room window, he says "I'm gonna kill that kid!" angrily, but in this movie when he gets hit by a 100-pound cement and gets covered in it (which causes even more damage), he says "I'm gonna murder that kid." in a calmer tone. *Marv and Harry remembered the paint can prank that Kevin caused from the last movie, so they avoid them by pretending that Kevin actually hit; however, he can tell their lies because when he hits them with an iron bar, he somehow knew he was missing them with the paint cans, even though he wasn't looking. *Kevin reveals he's that 10 years old in this movie and it's made in 1992, but when Kate and Peter visit the Miami police station talking about Kevin missing again, Kate says that Kevin was left at home by accident last year and then Harry asks Marv about what happened last year during the pranks Kevin's causing, he was 8 years old in Home Alone, which was made in 1990, and he's 10 years old in this movie, which is 1992; this causes confusion, so they should've meant 2 years ago. *The man giving Kevin ice cream asks for 2 scoops, but Kevin asks for 3 scoops but looking closely that the man was already giving him 3 scoops while he was asking Kevin for 2 scoops. *This is the second and last Home Alone movie to use the 1981 20th Century Fox logo. It is also the only Home Alone movie to use the long version of the 1981 20th Century Fox logo. Goofs *In O'Hare Airport, Peter McCallister look-alike is seen purchasing at a kiosk with March 1992 issues of "Cosmopolitan", "Good Housekeeping", "Glamour", and "Vogue" magazines visible. The film is set in December 1992 (this is established by the Plaza Hotel ledger when the concierge runs Peter's credit card). *When Kevin and the bird watcher go to the musical theater in which she lives, a different song was dubbed over the ones the violinists played when the camera shot the orchestra. You can tell by the bow movements and bow direction changes. *Near the end of the movie when all the kids are in the penthouse room, Buzz yells to try to quiet everyone down. He then blows on his fingers to whistle to get everyone's attention but only a faint raspberry blowing sound is made. In the next shot, everyone is paying attention to him. *Immediately following the scene with the pigeon lady in the concert hall attic, Kevin walks toward the railing and a boom mic is visible as a reflection in the window to the left of the screen. *When Kevin records the phony message of his father booking a reservation at the Plaza Hotel, he never says the dates for check-in and checkout, and the reservation lady never asks for them either. *(possibly intentional) Harry tells Kevin to throw down his camera and they'll leave him alone. But Kevin's camera is a Polaroid that prints out the pictures as they're taken, so he could throw down the camera, but he'd still have the incriminating photos. *When Kevin is trying to lure Harry and Marv into the house, he is seen crawling up the garbage chute. The chute was placed in a vertical position; therefore it would have been impossible for Kevin to crawl up it. *The flight attendant on Kevin's flight as well as the announcer at O'Hare Airport announce Kevin's flight as simply going to "New York" with no specifics of which airport it is. Since New York has two airports, LaGuardia and JFK (three if you count Newark), a professional airline employee would make sure to announce the correct airport especially in a multi-airport metro area like New York. *At the Plaza Hotel, Kevin asks Donald Trump where the lobby is located. Trump tells him it is down the hall and to the left, but Kevin goes turns right, and arrives at the lobby. *The recording of Uncle Frank singing in the shower is much longer when Kevin plays it back in the Plaza Hotel. We hear what was sung before and after Kevin started and stopped the recording. *When Kevin is on the bed in the hotel room, you see the butler scooping ice cream into the banana split boat, then the butler asks Kevin, "How many scoops would you like, sir?" and the banana split boat is empty and the butler starts to fill it up. *Kevin chases who he thinks is his dad through the airport and eventually bumps into the lady at the gate and drops his plane ticket which is lost amongst the ones the lady dropped. Later in the film when he leaves the hotel and bumps into Marv and Harry (the criminals) they find Kevin's ticket on the inside of his coat; this is not possible seeing as he lost it earlier in the film. *When Uncle Frank was in the shower singing, Kevin didn't start recording the song until Uncle Frank was halfway through. When Kevin played the song in the hotel bathroom, the whole song right from the beginning was on the cassette. *When Kevin meets Marv and Harry outside the toy store, he drops his map and magnifying glass on the pavement. When he later runs away, these items are not there. *At the airport, Kevin has his father's bag as he boards the plane for New York City. Then it is by his own bag showing up at the baggage claim, in Florida, that Kevin's family realizes he's not with them. So he wouldn't have had the inflatable clown with him to use in the Plaza as a ruse in the shower. It wasn't in his father's carry-on bag, so it would've been in Kevin's bag that went to Florida. *In the first film it was established that Kevin was 8 years old. Here, he mentions that he is 10 years old even though only a year passed between both films. It's possible that he could have silently turned 9 in the first film or lied about his age in this film. *As Kevin approaches the bathroom where Uncle Frank is taking a shower, the bathroom door is open a few inches, but immediately after that, the reverse shot from inside the bathroom shows the door shut until Kevin opens it. *The statue gets broken off its base by the second airport van, only to be reattached and unbroken in later scenes. *When Kevin is recording Uncle Frank singing in the bathroom, he runs out and closes the door before Frank says, "Oh, you're cooking, Frankie". *Later when Kevin is playing the same recording in the hotel bathroom, we still hear Frank saying this, when it should have been cut out. *When Kevin is watching the movie in the hotel room, there is a man making him an ice cream sundae. We see the sundae first completed with three scoops of ice cream, and the scene changes to another angle of Kevin on the bed. The attendant asks him how many scoops, and there is only one in the dish. *When Kevin is recording the Plaza Hotel commercial with his Talkboy and it says the toll free number, Peter walks in and asks about the battery for the camcorder, overlapping it; yet when Kevin plays it back at the hotel, Peter's voice is not included on it. *When the camera is moving towards Marv like the bag of cement would, the falling rope is not visible in front of Marv like in the previous shot. *When Kevin punches Buzz at the Christmas pageant, he starts out with a closed fist in the first shot, but then makes contact with an open hand in the second. *When Harry and Marv are at the skating rink, Marv puts on the earmuffs, and his hair is pulled back under them. In the next shot, his hair is all muffled up again. *Marv kicks the front door open and falls down the giant hole. On the stairs where Marv and Harry fooled Kevin into thinking that they got hit by the paint cans, the front door is closed. *The front door is also closed before the paint can scene when Harry goes to the bathroom to turn on the light. *As the McCallisters are running through the O'Hare terminal, an announcement about the flight to New York being in the final boarding process can be heard, with the flight's number given as 226. However, just after Kevin boards the flight to New York, the flight attendant says the flight's number is 176. Then, when we see a shot of the airport's radar shortly thereafter, the flight's number is 226 again. *In the original film, when Harry burned his palm on the red-hot doorknob, he grabbed the doorknob with his hand sideways, as if he were shaking hands with someone. In the scene when Harry and Marv meet Kevin on the street in NYC, Harry shows Kevin his hand, and the 'M' scar is positioned vertically. *When Marv and Harry come out of the toy store and begin to chase Kevin, Kevin stops to get a pearl necklace to trip the sticky bandits up. He breaks the necklace apart, and a small amount of pearls falls off. When Marv and Harry slip on the pearls, tons more appear than the ones before. *When Harry crashes down on top of the car, his hands are laid out above his head, but in the next shot of him, they are down at his sides. *At the airport, the exterior shot of the plane flown to New York is shown as a Boeing 767-200, which, unlike the 400 series 767, lacks a middle door. When Kevin enters the plane, it is clearly a Boeing 757, evidenced by its single aisle and the door between first class and coach through which he entered, which even then magically becomes an Airbus A300 cabin with the different overhead bin designs that did not exist on Boeing aircraft at the time. American has also never flown 767s or A300s between Chicago and LaGuardia. *When Kate gets up to yell at Kevin at the stalled Christmas pageant, she and Peter get up together, but in the next shot only Kate rises to yell Kevin's name. *In a long shot of the house the morning the family leaves, there is no bronze statue near the front doorsteps. But when the vans arrive, the second one hits the bronze statue near the doorsteps, which was not there in the previous shot. *In the long shot of Kevin riding in the taxi on the Queensboro Bridge he is wearing gloves, but in the close-up, he is not. *When Kevin wants to go home, he quickly grabs a few cookies from the cabinet to take with him. Then he throws them onto the bed close together; in the next shot, they are spaced out. *When Kevin throws four bricks at Marv, they are shown landing on the sidewalk. Later when Marv gts up, three of them are in the street. * The bag of stolen money changes moves between shots when Marv is getting hit by the bricks. *When Marv pulls the front door knob and the knob comes loose with several feet of string attached to it. He pulls it tightly with his back against the door and we hear the first staple shot. It's impossible for Marv to do a 180-degree turn and not hear the second shot. *Just before sliding into the shelves of paint, Marv leaves several footprints in the soap. As he slides on the floor, the soap is undisturbed except for Marv's hand prints. *At the top of the stairs, the tool chest wheels (two fixed and two rotating) are all facing sideways. Before it falls, all the wheels including the fixed wheels are facing forward. *After Cedric collides with Hector and Stone while chasing Kevin, a side-on shot shows him starting to get up, but a moment later he is lying on the floor unconscious. *Kevin climbs the ladder, it shows a backward "L" cut section, when Harry climbs the ladder, it shows a upright "L" cut section. *The limousine driver's accent appears to change from English to New York in-between scenes. *When Kevin lights the rope on fire, he turns to run away and a crew member is visible through the window. *When Harry and Marv run out of the toy store's broken window, near the end of the movie, there are several shots of them where you can see into the store behind them. In one of these shots, you can see a person's left shoulder move behind a display on the left side of the screen (the person is wearing a heavy green jacket). *Orange wire visible for 2 or 3 frames, when Harry falls onto the car. *Lighting equipment can be seen on one of the car's windows. *When Kevin is sitting at LaGuardia Airport he is looking at the Manhattan skyline. You cannot see that view of the city from that airport. *When Kevin arrives at LaGuardia airport he arrives at gate G6. There is no G wing at LaGuardia Airport, plus the lettering style is the same as it was at O'Hare, indicating that it was in fact filmed at O'Hare. *When Kevin gets in the limo at the Plaza Hotel, he asks the driver if he knows of any good toy stores, and he's driven to Duncan's Toy Chest. However, the Plaza Hotel is directly across the street from FAO Schwarz (on which Duncan's Toy Chest was based), so Kevin needed to only look outside and wouldn't have had to be driven anywhere. *When Kevin goes swimming at the Plaza, it is a different hotel. The Plaza Hotel doesn't have a swimming pool. *Kevin claims there is no Christmas trees in Florida, which is not true. *Buzz is in the 11th grade, Kevin the 7th. There is no way that Buzz would be in the same school at the same time as Kevin. Buzz would be in high school while Kevin would be in Junior high. Thus, there's no way Buzz would be in the same Christmas play as Kevin. *When Kevin takes a picture of the criminals robbing the toy store, his pictures were clear at the end of the film. That type of camera has an instant flash, and would have made a blinding reflection off the toy shop window, revealing nothing in the finished picture other than a flash of light with a black background - not a clear picture of the crooks. *When Kevin followed a man thinking it was his dad, a flight attendant lets him into the plane asking if that man was his dad. In reality, the flight attendant wouldn't let a minor on the plane with someone they don't know very well as they would have to suggest to wait for his parents to get him. Therefore, he wouldn't have been able to travel to New York. *When running through the airport, a Marine in uniform walks by in the background. The Marine is in service alphas with enlisted rank on his sleeve, his cover has a quatrefoil on it, a uniform piece worn only by officers. *Giving out tickets to each child and/or adult in the car en route to the airport would require that each person check in on their own, including minors, which is impossible, let alone on an international flight (and was at the time of filming, long before online check-in). Instead, Kate should have to check all children in, with their passports, and then give everyone their boarding passes. *When Kevin goes to the front desk to check in, the desk clerk takes Peter's credit card. By regular standards, the clerk should have asked for some form of I.D., or in this case, given the fact Kevin is a minor, she should've called the police instead. *Kevin is seen buying fireworks in Chinatown when he first arrives in New York City. It is illegal to buy or sell fireworks in the state of New York, but during production of this movie, this law was not enforced in Chinatown and it was easy to find vendors there selling fireworks illegally while the police looked the other way. *In Home Alone, Kevin's cousin counts heads and there are 15 people between the two families. In Home Alone 2, there are only 14 boarding passes between the two families. However, in the first movie the McCallisters travel to Paris to drop off Heather, with her parents. Therefore in the second film, it is implied that Heather is still in Paris during the events that take place in this film. *When the thieves are crossing the street and bump into a lady, Marv says: "mon chérie". The correct expression should be "ma chérie" ("mon" is masculine and "ma" is feminine in French). However, Marv is an idiot and it's completely in character for him to make that mistake. *When Kevin is in the park with the pigeon woman, he asks her if she interested in joining him in a cup of hot chocolate, which he offers to buy and treat her to. How can he do this? Not only did The Concierge back at the Plaza Hotel take Peter's credit card, but also the envelope of cash. So how could Kevin buy the pigeon lady and himself a cup of hot chocolate? Although Kevin could also have had cash in another one of his coat pockets or cash in his pants pocket that the concierge did not notice. *At the airport, there are Navy sailors in dress whites. Although dress blues are prescribed in most regions in the United States during winter, the sailors are in Miami. In Florida, sailors wear dress whites year-round. *At the toy store when Kevin is speaking with Mr. Duncan at the cash register, Duncan asks Kevin about all the money in his envelope. As Kevin is taking money out of the envelope to pay for his things he later uses to lure Marv and Harry, he places the envelope on the counter. When the camera switches back to the counter, the only things on there are the map and Swiss army knife. When Kevin requested to make a donation to the toy store, the money envelope was back in his hand. In-between, however, there is a close-up of Mr. Duncan handling the money to put in the cash register. It is impossible for Kevin to take back the envelope of money off the counter. *Kevin's parents questions the Plaza staff about how they would let a kid check in a by himself, but the staff for some reason never mention the fact he had them convinced his father was staying with him. They do however say that he 'had a very convincing story', even though they don't go into detail of what it was. *At Central Park where the pigeons are feeding on Marv and Harry, Kevin lights fireworks that do not scare the birds away. However, when the police come, they fire one shot in the air which scares all the birds away. *In spite of all the commotion caused during "Operation: Ho Ho Ho" (i.e. Marv getting hit with bricks in the street, a large kerosene explosion on the second floor, and the hail of varnish cans out by the front patio), none of the neighbors seemed concerned enough to call the police. *It seems highly unlikely that the entire family managed to get a last-minute flight from Miami to New York on Christmas Eve as this would be an incredibly busy time, hence their difficulty in getting back from Paris in the first film. *Kevin does not seem to recognize New York City given he could see the Empire State Building which is one of the symbols of the city. *When the tool chest pushes the door Marv and Harry have their ears pressed against, the long shot clearly reveals that they are standing on a skateboard as they are pushed backwards. *A black wire of some sort can be clearly seen connected to the staple that hits Marv's nose. *Makeup is visible before the first brick hits Marv. *When Kevin uses the inflatable clown like a puppet, the strings are thick enough; they should leave shadows like the clown does, but they don't. *When Kevin buys then breaks apart the beads, it is clear in the close-up that an older pair of hands is doing the breaking. *When Kevin is sawing a ladder, he is sawing it from front to back. Later when Harry climbs the ladder, the sawed portion (back side of ladder) shows it was cut from side to side. *In the scene where Marv and Harry are hastily climbing down the rope to catch Kevin, and Kevin then sets it on fire to buy him some time, prior to when they let go in the long shot, the rope is clearly not attached to the building. *Indentations are visible on Marv's nose right before the staple hits him. *The Roman candles that Kevin lights in the park are not remotely capable of firing projectiles of the size and intensity shown. *When Marv is getting hit by the falling cement, his mouth doesn't move when he says "uh-oh". *After the first brick hits Marv, Harry holds up three fingers and asks Marv how many fingers he is holding up. From Marv's dazed vision, there appears to be six, but Marv says Harry is holding up eight fingers. Gallery Images33.jpg|Marv and Harry about to get hit by a tool chest Mr. duncan.gif|Mr. Duncan Characters.jpg|Harry and Marv confronting Kevin outside the toy store. Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted-2.jpeg|Marv getting electrocuted and turning into a skeleton Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted.jpeg|Marv's skeleton again Home Alone Marv-1.jpeg|Marv after getting hit by bricks The Pigeon Lady.jpg|Kevin giving the Pigeon Lady turtle doves Home Alone 2 Lost In New York 582 0001.jpg|Piegon Lady thanking him for the doves Home Alone 2 Slider.jpg|2009 poster 73803-8695.gif|Officer Cliff 4008-8695.gif|Mr. Hector HA2 logo.png|Logo Home Alone 2 Movies.jpeg|Cassette of Angels with Even Filthier Souls and a few other films Home Alone 2 Christmas pageant.jpeg|Christmas pageant Home alone 2.png|Kate Tim Curry.jpg|Hector taking Peter's credit card from Kevin autorecorder.jpg|Kevin smiling at Hector Donald J. Trump.jpg|Donald Trump telling Kevin where the lobby is Rob Schneider.png|Cedric getting s gum tip from Kevin John Heard smiles.gif|Peter smiling Kevin in hell.jpg|Kevin ignoring a passenger from speaking in French Kevin screams.jpg|Kevin screaming at Harry and Marv after encountering them once again Marv smiles, Harry is angry.jpg|Marv smiling and Harry angrily smiling on top of a broken car Greased-Ladder.jpg|Harry falls from a ladder soaked with grease and has green slime on him External links * Category:Films